Yamato Nara
Yamato Nara (奈良大和, Nara Yamato) is a character in the manga Barjona Bombers by Hidekaz Himaruya. Though he was not a major character initially, not appearing until the Barjona ''game, he came to be popular due to his teaming up with Noto in the Noto-sama games. Like the other cast members, he attends Barjona Marine High School. Appearance Yamato is a tall, young man with wild, spiked blond hair. He generally wears a red T-shirt underneath a white button-down shirt, and a pair of jeans. He also wears a set of bobby-pins in his hair in the shape of an "X". Profile A former tennis player who came to Barjona, Yamato is optimistic and has good common sense, even though he is not very smart. He tends to act as a ''noritsukkomi character, as he goes along with crazy schemes but will point out their absurdities later on. He has a wild imagination, which tends to annoy his more serious peers. He's also fond of cute girls, especially if they are blondes with big breasts. Relationships Homare Aizu Main article: Homare Aizu Yamato and Homare tend to be at odds and constantly annoy each other. Yamato finds it fun to tease Homare, due to the fact that he'll become aggravated easily. Homare is also often cynical towards Yamato's ideas and will find amusement if Yamato ends up in an embarrassing situation of some sort. Homare usually refers to Yamato as "Mountain fox". Noto Kanazawa Main article: Noto Kanazawa The best-known meeting between these two came in the third Noto-sama game: When Noto was in the need of a new servant to help him bully and get revenge on the Barjona cast, he found Yamato and offered him pornographic magazines as a bribe for his service. The two became inseparable and teamed up for the next three games, proceeding to have many misadventures together in their quest to strip people. Noto is often exasperated by Yamato's ideas, although his own ideas are even more outlandish and ambitious. In a parallel telling of their first meeting, Yamato decided to ally with Noto and Youko Kotohira as a trio of "heroes" for Kitayume. Iriyoshi Toyama Main article: Iriyoshi Toyama According to one comic (possibly parallel), Yamato and Toyama met each other through their love of 'Mitokomon 26 and became fast friends. Keiko Yoshino Yamato and Keiko were childhood friends, though she eventually rejected him when he expressed interest in becoming her boyfriend. This rejection was what caused Yamato to initially refuse to attend high school. In other series Hetalia: Axis Powers Yamato first appears in the sequel to Christmas Rampage 2007, in a crossover with Noto-sama. He finds out that Noto is lonely on Christmas and attempts to give him his scarf, though Noto rejects his gift. Noto then comes up with the idea for the two of them to get revenge on Christmas and the two set off for their own "rampage". They first take their revenge on Hetalia's Seychelles, by stripping her of her towel (after she had finished bathing), then proceed to get revenge on their peers and humiliate Santa Claus by tying him up and dressing him in lingerie. The two later find a "fortress" and invade it, intending to strip all of the people inside. But they wind up intruding upon a naked party going on between the nations of Hetalia and wind up stripped themselves. Yamato winds up discussing football with America in the end. Yamato's next cameo in Hetalia is in the April Fools' 2008 event, when he and Noto appear in one of Spain's false news reports: In the report, it states that Yamato, Noto, and Prussia were arrested for indecent exposure on the World Academy W campus when they flashed a girl. A miniature crossover occurs between Hetalia and Barjona in the 2009 Christmas strips, when Yamato is shown with the other Barjona students, distressed over the fact that he didn't get to "perv out" with any girl. He then starts to hug and grind against a Christmas tree, pretending that it's a cute girl. However, he winds up caught by Homare, who finds Yamato's humiliation amusing. Trivia *His surname directly references Nara Prefecture, while his given name references the Yamato province that was its predecessor. Category:Characters Category:Barjona Bombers Category:Barjona Characters Category:Noto-sama